YOU SAVED ME ONCE
by CloveHGRue
Summary: 5 years on, Declan and Ellie attend the same school and Declan protects Ellie. However when someone tries to get back at a member of them team, it could mean trouble for one of them. rated k just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**It has been five years since the Prince of darkness took Ellie and she and her Mom relocated to the same town in Florida as Declan Doyle who id now 17 years old. Prentiss and Morgan both still talk to them. ** -

13-year-old Ellie Spicer looked cautiously around the corner. She knew that the gang could be waiting. Quickly she darted forwards and had almost made it, to the main road, when a hand shot out and shoved her forwards onto the sidewalk. Scrambling around she heard laughter and saw the group of older kids looming over her. She hated being in high school a year early because of her grades. It made her a prime target for the senior bullies. Ellie started to crawl backwards unable to stand until the leader of the group, Damien pulled her up and shoved her towards the fence. She grimaced as her back hit the fence hard. "Where did you think you were going freak, did you forget your appointment?" sneered Damien, raising his hand as the others laughed. Ellie braced herself for the punch but it didn't come. Instead she heard a familiar voice shout. "hey leave her alone man, what's wrong with you." the voice was another senior Declan Doyle. Ellie breathed out as the gang slouched away throwing her and Declan killer looks. Then she turned to Declan. "Are you okay? I am sorry Professor Gideon kept me behind." Declan said apologetically, as they started to walk again. Ellie smiled at him "it's okay you can't be there every time." As they talked neither of them noticed the dark van pull up beside them. Suddenly Ellie stopped as she saw that Declan had frozen, looking terrified. Scared Ellie quietly said "Declan what's wrong?" That's when she saws the man pressing a gun to the back of his head. before she could scream the man grinned and snarled at her menacingly "Scream, and I'll blow both of your brains out." The scream died in Ellie's throat. She closed her mouth and the man smiled more widely. He moved backward. "Good girl now get into the van calmly and don't say a word. When you pass me hand me your cell phone. right move now Spicer." Flinching at the sound of her late fathers name, Ellie gave Declan one terrified glance before handing over her phone and climbing into the van.

A few seconds later Declan was thrown in next to her and the first man climbed in and slammed the van door, which signalled the partner to start the van and drive off. The man in the back of the van kept his gun trained on them. Declan moved protectively in front of Ellie and the guy snickered and rolled his eyes. Ellie whispered "Who are you?" Sighing the gunman yelled "Yo, should we tell her our names or not." he asked the other guy laughing. "Yeah might as well." answered his partner.

"Okay I'm Kyle and that's Tye, and if Declan here hadn't got in the way it would've been just you and us Spicer, so shut it.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds, only own Kyle and Tye**_


	2. The Cell Phone Call

Derek yawned, as the entire team got off the plane from a very long flight. They all trooped into the conference room, waiting for Hotch to debrief them. As Hotch started talking, Morgan felt his phone vibrate and he pulled it out of his pocket. As he saw the screen name "Ellie Spicer" he frowned. It was seriously late for Ellie to be calling him. He answered on the fifth ring.

"Ellie what's up it's like 1:30am?" Morgan asked stifling a yawn. His heart stopped as an arrogant voice said "Oh I'm sorry Ellie is a little tied up at the moment but I'd be happy to take a message."  
Hotch stopped talking and the team turned to Morgan as they heard him say, barely containing his anger "Who is this? Where is Ellie?" but all he got was an awful merciless laugh.

"Who am I? I am one of many who want to hurt you Derek Morgan, but one of the only ones brave enough to make you suffer. As for where Ellie is she's right here, hang on I'll pass her over." There was a pause and then a small scared voice said "Derek?" Morgan thought his heart would break at the fear in Ellie's voice.  
"I'm here Ellie. What happened?" He asked, scared at the answer.

"They turned up at school, he had a gun and got me and Declan on the way home. You saved me once remember. Derek I'm-" but She broke off abruptly. "Whoops you are out of time-" the captor started to say but suddenly Ellie screamed out.

"Derek his name's-" but there was then the unmistakable sound of a slap which made Derek clench his fists.  
"You son of a bitch!" He snarled.

"Ah, sticks and stones Derek. Now down to business, you may want to start looking for me, because little Ellie's time is running out. But when you do find me you are to come alone. Ta ta for now" and the line went dead. Taking a deep breath, Morgan turned to face the rest of the team.

"Morgan what's happened?" Asked Hotch, sounding calm but concerned. Putting his head in his hands Morgan replied "Someone took Ellie, to get at me Hotch." then turning to Prentiss "Declan was with her Emily." Prentiss Covered her mouth.

As all this took place Reid called Garcia-

"Hey Garcia, we need trace on Ellie Spicer's cell phone, someone's abducted her and Declan."


	3. just a kid

They must have driven for at least an hour before Tye stopped the van and opened the door. Kyle pointed "Just climb out slowly Declan. Don't try anything or I'll kill Ellie." Declan was about to say something scathing when he saw that Kyle had his arm wrapped around Ellie's neck and the gun pressed to her temple. Closing his mouth he hopped out of the van and then turned to catch Ellie as Kyle shoved her out of the van.

"Move" snarled Tye gesturing with another gun, towards a metal door. After pulling it open Declan found that they were in a plain brick wall cell. Tye and Kyle slammed the door shut and spoke through a slit in the door.  
"Get some sleep Spicer, you'll need it." Tye said grinning.

Morgan and Prentiss hadn't slept but neither of them cared as they landed in Florida at 6:30am after lots of air traffic problems. When they reached the school classes had already started.

"Hello, are you the principal?" asked Morgan as he and Prentiss flashed their badges. The woman nodded then said "Goodness, you must be Derek organ we spoke on the phone. I got all the schools video tapes like you asked." Prentiss said "Great can I take those for our technical analyst?" The principal nodded. Prentiss found the IT room and opened up a link for Garcia. She then pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 3.

"Hey Garcia, I'm just streaming those cctv tapes for you. Let me know when you get here and what you find." Prentiss said. "Of course I will Prentiss, over and out." Garcia chirped.

TWO HOURS LATER:

The rest of the team had arrived and had been given permission to set up at the local police station. Garcia had spent the last hour trawling through the videos when she saw something and tottered off to get the others.  
"Hotch, I think you might want to see this guys, so basically this is 5 minutes before the rough time of abduction." She explained. Hotch, Reid and J.J watched as the confrontation between the gang, Ellie and Declan took place. They all noticed the dark van trawling along side Ellie and Declan, before halting and someone climbed out.

"Can't you get another angle, so you can see that guys face?" asked Hotch frustrated as the van drove away with the kids. "No I'm sorry you'd need a different camera." Garcia said sadly. Reid patted her comfortingly on the shoulder, and smiled. "Reid go down to the school and tell Morgan to interview these guys harassing Ellie, but tell him that if he loses it I'll take him off of the case. The kids may have noticed something."

"Garcia send out an alert on that number plate, and try to track it through other cameras. J.J we need to see the families. We know that these guys are narcissistic but they are angry at Morgan so we need to act quickly"

Back at the school Reid had brought Prentiss and Morgan up to date and shown them the photos. After Morgan had punched a locker, the Principal had called the five students out of their classes. They set up an interview in the canteen. "Yesterday at around 3:45 after school you guys were harassing Ellie Spicer right?" asked Prentiss whilst, Morgan cracked his knuckles in the corner. Damien slouched in a chair completely unfazed, by the three FBI agents in front of him. "Listen babe, we don't go near little kids they're boring okay." He bragged as the others giggled nervously. Prentiss said "Well, your school Security Cameras say otherwise, and don't call me Babe. Now let's try again when you were harassing Ellie and Declan intervened did you notice anything unusual?" She continued without blinking.

One of the girls, who looked least comfortable about being there said quietly "There was a guy in a van watching us I think." "What did he look like?" asked Reid, but before she could answer Damien turned round and snarled viciously at her "Charlotte, shut up!"

"Shut up and sit down!" said Prentiss firmly  
"Or what?" threatened Damien.  
"Or I will have you charged with obstructing a federal investigation, now sit your arse down!" Morgan said menacingly coming from the corner. Damien sat down.

"What did you want to say?" asked Reid calmly.

"Look we weren't even gonna bother her today, but some guy paid Damien $100 to slow her down after school." Blurted Charlotte, all at once then cowering from the look Damien shot her.  
"What did he look like?" asked Morgan, pouncing on the information.  
"White, about 30-ish dark hair, scar on the back of his left hand." rattled off Charlotte.

"Good kid, now if any of you hurt Ellie ever again, you'll have to deal with me, you got that hard-head?" Morgan hissed venomously.

It had hours since they had been locked in the room, and Ellie had eventually fallen asleep, her head on Declan's shoulder. Looking at his watch, Declan realised they had now been missing for 23 hours. Hopefully the team would find them soon. All of a sudden, the cell door opened with a bang and Ellie jumped awake as, Tye sauntered in carrying his gun. He said "Spicer out here now." Declan got up and stood in front of Ellie.

"Let her go she's just a kid!" Declan tried, but he knew it was no use. Tye took three strides forwards and pointed something small at Declan's stomach. There was a zapping sound as the Taser sent electricity pulsing through Declan's body and he crumpled. Ellie tried to see if he was alright but, Tye grabbed her by the hair and dragged her out and into a different room, where Kyle stood next to a chair. That's when she saw the video camera...


	4. The video feed

**_Hey listen basically all the parts in bold are from Ellie's side of the video feed and the normal font is the teams side._**

**_Disclaimer-I don't own criminal minds, only Kyle, tye and the School kids._**

The team had gathered back in the conference room to discuss what they already knew. Rossi had arrived earlier that day after being in Thailand on break. They sat around the table with the new information, and began throwing around theories. Suddenly Garcia gasped as all of her screens suddenly went black and a link popped up on the black background.  
"Garcia open the link now!" Hotch ordered. Garcia quickly obeyed and her hands flew up to her mouth at what appeared. Ellie was sat in a chair with her hands bound in front of her whilst a tall, muscular man stood grinning sadistically beside her. Morgan shot forwards in his chair his knuckles threatening to break he was clenching his fists so tightly.

"Hello there agents, don't worry Miss Garcia you wont be able to track this feed. You see I have been getting a little bored waiting for Agent Morgan to find me so I thought I would give you a little incentive to HURRY UP DEREK!" Kyle said and on the last three words he grabbed Ellie's hair and yanked her head up, so it was facing the camera directly. Morgan groaned. "You see if this doesn't make you come then I'll have to think of something more... personal to encourage you." Kyle continued, gently removing a few strands of hair from Ellie's face. As though she could sense what was coming Ellie lurched out of the chair and began scuttling backwards into the corner.

_**Ellie knew that she shouldn't show Kyle fear, but she couldn't help herself and pushed herself into a corner and curled into a protective ball, putting her bound wrists around her knees. She could hear Kyle's heavy footsteps coming slowly and deliberately towards her. As he reached down to her Ellie tried desperately to push along the wall, and gasped as one of her flailing legs connected hard with Kyle's knee.**_

"No Kyle I'm sorry please, please!" Ellie's cries, were awful for the team to hear and Morgan was sat with his head in his hands. The rest of the team watched as the fury behind the unsub's eyes broke and Garcia winced as he back-handed Ellie hard across the face and she collapsed to the floor.  
"Garcia she said his name, use your laptop and search Morgan's old cases for someone called Kyle." Hotch ordered. Crying silently, Garcia grabbed her laptop and began clicking furiously. Back on the video feed, Kyle had just planted four brutal kicks into Ellie's back and side. Grinning maniacally, Kyle Grabbed her by the throat and slammed her backwards into the wall.

**_Ellie struggled as she felt Kyle tighten his grip around her throat, but the kicks had made her weak. She couldn't breath. "Now Ellie, I want you to tell agent Morgan exactly, how scared and how much pain you are in!" Kyle snarled into her ear. "No, ah! Morgan don't he'll kill you- I ca- I can take it!" Ellie said, gasping for air, and then crying out in pain as Kyle lifted her further off the floor and slapped her around the face._**  
**_"Try again you little brat!" Kyle shouted, squeezing harder on her throat. Ellie didn't want to give in but after another slap, she could hardly breath._**

"Okay, Morgan- ow- I'm scared and it hurts- OW- PLEASE!" Ellie's cries were driving Morgan mad and he stood up walking up and down and throwing a punch at the wall. Finally, after making sure Ellie was choking for air Kyle dropped her to the floor and kicked her out of the shot. He then turned back to the camera.  
"Well, I hope that made you a bit more motivated. But mark my words Agent Morgan, if You don't come to me alone within the next 24 hours, I will kill Ellie and move on to someone else that you love. How long do you reckon Dr Reid would last or Baby girl Garcia. Oh or how about, that lovely cousin of yours Cindy? You destroyed my life now we destroy you! 24 hours..." the feed went dark.


	5. Run Declan

Ellie whimpered in pain, as Tye turned the camera off and high-fived his brother. She could feel bruises forming all over her back and throat where Kyle had choked her. Closing her eyes, she didn't even fight as Tye dragged her back to the room with Declan. Ellie was still gasping for breath when the door slammed shut behind her. Declan must have recovered as he was immediately beside her, lifting her into a sitting position.  
"Oh my god, what did he do Ellie?" Declan gasped as he saw the hand shaped bruises forming on Ellie's neck. Ellie just shook her head and began to cry as she massaged her throat. Whilst Declan comforted her, Ellie knew that she wouldn't be strong or fast enough to escape. However she thought that she might have a chance of living if Declan escaped. Slowly a plan started forming in her mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

As soon as the feed cut out, Morgan hit the wall again.  
"Morgan calm down, you need to stay calm to help Ellie now." Hotch said, barely containing his own anger.  
"Calm down Hotch! She's 13 years old dammit and it's MY FAULT! That guy could have killed her, and the sicko enjoyed beating on a 13 year old!" Morgan said, getting rid of the last of his anger by hitting the wall again. Garcia quickly piped up "I found him. His names Kyle Maritis, and he was one of Morgan's first cases in the BAU. Erm his father, had raped and killed 14 women when he was caught. OMIGOD, his wife had helped him lure the women and when the cops showed up Morgan shot both of them after they threatened to kill their latest victim."

Morgan sighed "I remember that, him and his brother tried to attack me at the station when social services turned up."  
"Garcia look for any properties owned or connected to the brothers." Hotch started to say, but Emily darted forwards and grabbed one of the computers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

After about an hour and a half Ellie's bruises had started to stop hurting quite so painfully. She and Declan had finalised an escape plan and were ready to give it a try. Lying in front of the door Ellie, curled up sand put a look of immense pain on her face, which wasn't hard to fake. Declan pressed himself against the wall next to the door and started to scream out. "Oh my god Ellie breath, please just breath! Help, she hasn't got a pulse help!" for a few minutes their was nothing and then Kyle burst in looking furious. Jumping up Ellie kicked him in the painful place and then smashed her fist into his face.

"Run!" shouted Declan and together they sprinted down the corridor. Declan vaguely remembered the way so steered Ellie around the left hand corner. Looking over her shoulder, Ellie yelped as she saw that Kyle was gaining on them looking furious. Declan had pulled a head and the pain in her back was making it hard to run as fast as they reached the door, Ellie stumbled, Declan had already slammed through the door before he had realised. As she regained her balance, Ellie screamed as a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her back before wrapping a muscular arm around her already bruised neck. Declan turned and started to run back but Ellie screamed out.  
"NO, Declan run get Morgan and the others, just go!" With one desperate look back, Declan turned the corner and sprinted away. It was only then that he realised he had no clue where he was.

Back at the warehouse Kyle had been forced to call Tye to help restrain Ellie who, despite the pain was putting up an enormous fight. Finally they got her back into the small brick room and Kyle threw her from him back to the wall. Ellie yelped as she hit the bricks, and slid to a sitting position, breathing heavily.  
"You stupid brat! You nearly have just ruined 2 years work!" Kyle raged, storming forwards. Ellie looked up to see that Tye had re-entered the room holding the camera again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

Declan had hitched a lift on 4 different trucks and one motorbike before he finally made it back into town. After another half an hour he finally made it to the police station. Exhausted, he stumbled up to the front desk.  
"I need to see Derek Morgan, or someone who can contact him. Please, someone's life is depending on it!" Declan said desperately.

After a minute, Morgan and Prentiss rushed through the door, looking both relieved and nervous to see him standing there. "Declan, god are you ok? Where's Ellie?" Morgan asked. Declan quietly shook his head.  
"She was right behind me but Kyle caught her, so she told me to run to you and get help, but I don't know where she is!" Declan tried to explain. Morgan looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Suddenly Garcia came tottering into the room. "Guys the video feed just came back up!" Garcia rambled.


	6. It's your fault

_**Okay it's the same as the last video chapter bold is Ellie's side normal is morgans side.**_

Despite Morgan and Prentiss's protests Declan had insisted on being in the room as Garcia opened the link. "Look I need to know she's alive at least, okay." Declan had said shrugging his shoulders. Hotch nodded to Garcia.

The image was horribly similar aside from the fact there was no chair this time. Instead Kyle was holding a bound Ellie by the hair and she also had a piece of tape of tape covering her mouth. At the same moment Morgan's phone rang out loud. "Agent Morgan I want your team to leave the room now or he will strangle Ellie in front of you." Tye's voice rang out. "Guys you need to leave or he's gonna kill Ellie right there. Please just go, we don't all need to see this." Morgan said in a monotone, so seriously that the team and Declan didn't argue and left. Morgan spoke into the phone.  
"They've gone, it's just me please just end this, turn yourself in before more people have to get hurt." He said, quietly. It was killing Morgan to see the huge, black collar of hand shaped bruises around Ellie's throat. Kyle grinned at the screen. "Oh I'm gonna end it but I've got one more use for Ellie and, since Declan is probably running his mouth of to you guys I want you to hear this." He snarled. Then, slowly and deliberately he, put his hand's over the already formed bruises around Ellie's neck. He then began to tighten his hold constricting her airways.

_**"Now Ellie, I want you to tell Derek that this is ALL HIS FAULT." Kyle said, sadistically bending Ellie's head back. Ellie made several slurred noises, but the words wouldn't come as the tape was still over her mouth.**_  
_**"Whoops, forgot about that!" Kyle grinned, as Tye laughed off camera. Kyle slowly pulled the tape off, making sure that it was as painful as possible. As soon as the tape was of she tried to jerk her head away, but Kyle's grip was to strong. "Quickly or I may remember the gun in my pocket." Kyle snarled into her ear. As he was turned away from the camera, Ellie quickly mouthed over his shoulder 'I'm sorry' to Derek then managed to gasp out**_  
_**"Okay I'll say it-ugh- Kyle I can't say it if I can't breath."**_

Morgan breathed out as Kyle finally let go of Ellie's throat, even though he grabbed her hair and yanked her head backwards. "Derek, what Kyle said is true, this all your fault. Why didn't you find me quickly?" Ellie said as harshly as she could, though the apology was clear in her face. Kyle let go of Ellie's head so hard that she jerked forwards and smacked into the floor. Suddenly the video went blank but 7 words flashed onto the screen.  
'782 Lowell Street, West Florida, 3 hours.' Then the words disappeared. Opening the door Morgan told the team that they could come back in.

10mins later.

"Hotch, I think that I should go and get some rest, seeing Ellie like that has kind of got to me." Morgan said, mentally hoping, that Hotch wouldn't see through the lie. Fortunately Hotch had been thinking that about Morgan all day and was only to happy that the man had suggested it himself.  
"Sure Morgan, take a day just to give yourself time." The unit chief said. Morgan grabbed his bag and hopped into one of the SUVs.


	7. We know where they are

Morgan had been driving for just over an hour when he finally found the address that he had been told. Whilst he drove he thought back to the profile that Hotch had told the cops:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"The two men we are looking for are Kyle and Tye Maritis, who have a personal vendetta against Agent Morgan. Usually in cases like this there's a dominant and submissive partners. The dominant one is usually the one with Psychopathic or Sociopathic qualities and the submissive is either just along for the ride or is sacred of his partner. In this case both of these men are psychopaths and are both dominant, however we believe that Kyle has some control over his brother. Kyle in particular is sadistic and doesn't care who he hurts. We identified them, through Morgan's old case files, along with a description from a school kid and his first name being said on tape"**_

'Well' Morgan thought, 'when you can laugh whilst choking a 13 ear old girl, yeah you've got issues.' suddenly Morgan heard something crackle over his radio, and slowed down to listen. what he heard made his stomach drop.  
"This is Detective Morse, we've got a female D.B (Dead body) at the high School, name of charlotte Samuels. single gunshot to the head." Charlotte, the girl who had given the description and information on Kyle. Dead. Morgan accelerated, determined to make it before anyone else was hurt.

30mins earlier, Kyle's van:

Kyle was driving into town to pick up some supplies when his phone rang. Sighing he pulled over and answered the phone. "What's wrong Tye?" he asked, idly.  
"Man we've got problems, that kid Damien just messaged me, turns out one of his gang, erm Charlotte I think he said, told them about the pay-off and gave them your description!" Tye shouted, sounding panicked. Gritting his teeth, Kyle replied "Don't sweat it bro, they were gonna find out eventually. Any sign of Morgan yet? Okay, just keep her under control until either him, or me get there. As for this Charlotte, I'll take care of her." and with that he hung up.

_Back to the present:_

_The California Police Department:_

Garcia, was just fiddling with her laptop, watching where the team was going when she suddenly saw Derek's tracker over in the far side of Town, before suddenly it vanished. Worriedly, she called Hotch still looking for her baby boy's tracker in his radio. Finally Hotch picked up.  
"What is it Garcia?" Asked Hotch.  
"Erm sir where did Derek say he was going?" Garcia said, nervously.  
"He told me he was going back, to the hotel why?" Hotch said now alert.  
"His radio was on the completely opposite side of town and it just got turned off. Unfortunately, I can't find his last location!" Garcia squealed.

"Right bring up the last video feed and wait for us, something got Morgan to go over there and I think I know what!" Hotch ordered.

5 minutes later.

The team piled into the conference room, and went over to Garcia.  
"Play the last video feed." Rossi instructed, and Garcia obeyed. They all watched the last video, and groaned when they saw the address flash up on the screen.  
"That's where he's gone, he couldn't leave Ellie any more, especially when he knew where she was." Reid said, as they all ran out to the SUVs. they knew where Morgan was going and hoped they could get there fast enough.


	8. Finding Ellie

Morgan had been driving for just over an hour when he finally found the address that he had been told. Whilst he drove he thought back to the profile that Hotch had told the cops:

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_**"The two men we are looking for are Kyle and Tye Maritis, who have a personal vendetta against Agent Morgan. Usually in cases like this there's a dominant and submissive partners. The dominant one is usually the one with Psychopathic or Sociopathic qualities and the submissive is either just along for the ride or is scared of his partner. In this case both of these men are psychopaths and are both dominant, however we believe that Kyle has some control over his brother. Kyle in particular is sadistic and doesn't care who he hurts. We identified them, through Morgan's old case files, along with a description from a school kid and his first name being said on tape"**_

'Well' Morgan thought, 'when you can laugh whilst choking a 13 ear old girl, yeah you've got issues.' suddenly Morgan heard something crackle over his radio, and slowed down to listen. what he heard made his stomach drop.  
"This is Detective Morse, we've got a female D.B (Dead body) at the high School, name of charlotte Samuels. single gunshot to the head." Charlotte, the girl who had given the description and information on Kyle. Dead. Morgan accelerated, determined to make it before anyone else was hurt.

30mins earlier, Kyle's van:

Kyle was driving into town to pick up some supplies when his phone rang. Sighing he pulled over and answered the phone. "What's wrong Tye?" he asked, idly.  
"Man we've got problems, that kid Damien just messaged me, turns out one of his gang, erm Charlotte I think he said, told them about the pay-off and gave them your description!" Tye shouted, sounding panicked. Gritting his teeth, Kyle replied "Don't sweat it bro, they were gonna find out eventually. Any sign of Morgan yet? Okay, just keep her under control until either him, or me get there. As for this Charlotte, I'll take care of her." and with that he hung up.

_Back to the present:_

_The California Police Department:_

Garcia, was just fiddling with her laptop, watching where the team was going when she suddenly saw Derek's tracker over in the far side of Town, before suddenly it vanished. Worriedly, she called Hotch still looking for her baby boy's tracker in his radio. Finally Hotch picked up.  
"What is it Garcia?" Asked Hotch.  
"Erm sir where did Derek say he was going?" Garcia said, nervously.  
"He told me he was going back, to the hotel why?" Hotch said now alert.  
"His radio was on the completely opposite side of town and it just got turned off. Unfortunately, I can't find his last location!" Garcia squealed.

"Right bring up the last video feed and wait for us, something got Morgan to go over there and I think I know what!" Hotch ordered.

5 minutes later.

The team piled into the conference room, and went over to Garcia.  
"Play the last video feed." Rossi instructed, and Garcia obeyed. They all watched the last video, and groaned when they saw the address flash up on the screen.  
"That's where he's gone, he couldn't leave Ellie any more, especially when he knew where she was." Reid said, as they all ran out to the SUVs. they knew where Morgan was going and hoped they could get there fast enough. Prentiss knew how badly Morgan hated seeing Ellie hurt, but she wasn't sure how far he would go to protect her.


End file.
